


put on a show

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i had fun writing it and that's what matters :), i don't know what this is, use protection guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: Christine Canigula considered herself to be a good student. She was a great student, actually.At least, that's what she told herself at this moment in time, when she was bent over a short stack of boxes in the drama club's supply closet during the last period of the day. She blamed Michael Mell for being totally shady and pulling her out of the halls after lunch to hang out. Even then, she couldn't possibly get upset when hanging out entailed him keeping her dress shoved up to her hips and his hands touching her likethat.





	put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> man I hope I'm the first one to write full Michael/Christine without Jeremy in the mix
> 
> this started when people were upset over George dubbing Michael an ally and I wanted to add to the confusion and whatever but as time went on I found out that people were comfortable hcing Michael as other than gay and decided hey!! maybe I can break the reluctance to ship Michael w girls by shipping him with one
> 
> so here it is in its grossest form I hope you enjoy

Christine Canigula considered herself to be a good student. She got straight As with a 4.0 GPA, made friendly acquaintances with faculty, knew how to behave, and was willing to take part in any school activity that didn't clash with drama club. She was book smart in every sense of the definition and always put genuine effort into bonding with her classmates, even if it was a little difficult at times. Christine never talked back to a teacher, never left her mess around a class or the cafeteria, never got a tardy or absence unless she had an urgent doctor's appointment of some sort. She was a great student, actually.

At least, that's what she told herself at this moment in time, when she was bent over a short stack of boxes in the drama club's supply closet during the last period of the day. She blamed Michael Mell for being totally shady and pulling her out of the halls after lunch to hang out. Even then, she couldn't possibly get upset when hanging out entailed him keeping her dress shoved up to her hips as he slowly rocked two fingers into her back and forth. Christine forced her legs to stay apart and made sure her elbows were planted on the top of the heavy box she was leaning on, hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her quiet moans from slipping out. Michael wasn’t really interested in keeping quiet, though.

“C’mon, Chris, you know no one’s ever here before the end of the day,” he cooed, keeping his pace lazy and languid. Christine fought a shudder at the sound of his voice, low and deep and teasing. It thrilled her to know no one else has ever heard Michael like this. “Reyes’ microwave is in his actual classroom, y’know.”

“I really do not want to discuss my drama teacher right now—oh my god, oh my _god_.” Her last word melted into a moan as Michael gave a hard thrust with his fingers and brought his other hand down to rub at her clit at the same time. His fingers had been slicked with his spit and he made quick little circles against her at just the right pressure. Christine moved to cover her mouth again, but then Michael started pushing in a third finger and she used both hands to grip the edge of the box as she gasped.

“You were saying?” the boy asked lightly. Christine could hear the laugh under his breath and she huffed, trying not to whine at the heat she felt in her abdomen.

“I was saying nothing,” she said, her tone clipped and strained. There was no way she’d be able to get upset right now, though, so she arched her back invitingly as Michael’s third finger slid all the way into her. “Jesus Christ.”

“You can just call me Michael.”

“Shut your mouth.”

They worked with that for a little while, just Michael stretching her out and dropping the occasional comment about how good she was doing. It had been nearly a week since they’d done anything and he obviously wanted to get her prepared, which Christine thought was pretty sweet. She didn’t bother telling him she was all set to go until a little after she felt like she was, just to keep his hands on her. She grew more and more needy, sinking into herself, feeling a big coil right in her stomach. Her wetness was already slicking up her thighs and she had to purse her lips tightly to keep her lewd sounds in. When Christine said she was finally ready, she looked over her shoulder to watch him light up.

“You’re a gorgeous, admirable girl, and I am so honored to be putting my penis into you.”

“You know, you’re so welcome, but I hate that that came out of your mouth.”

Michael laughed softly, taking his time to draw his fingers out of her. He laughed again when Christine moved her hips back to keep him there for another second before letting him withdraw. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked over her shoulder as he shoved his pants and boxers down with his hand, trying to keep the wetness on his fingers away from his clothes. Her gaze flickered from his hard dick to his focused expression, Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes closed as he gave himself a few strokes.

When he opened his eyes again, he met Christine’s gaze, and she offered a smile as he blushed. Even after literally having sex multiple times, he always got flustered when she was eyeing him after he whipped it out. If Christine weresn’t so impatient to have something inside of her right that second, she would’ve teased him for it. Instead, she watched him step closer to line up with her entrance, and turned to face forward again.

“What do you want, Christine? You gotta let me know, babe.” MIchael was so obviously trying to change the mood into something heavier and more thrilling. Casual sex was whatever, but they might as well make the most out of being in such an open spot. The closet didn’t even have a lock on it. Christine squeaked quietly when she felt the tip of his cock rubbing over her folds before pausing at her entrance.

“I want you to screw me, Michael,” she said, trying to move back more. All that accomplished was Michael taking his hand from her clit and placing it on her hip to keep her still. He didn’t seem to be satisfied, so she tried to shove down her shame and let him know how worked up she really was. “Please, Michael, I need it, fuck me! I’ve been wanting it for the past half hour, just put it in already!”

“Half hour? You’re too good at hiding it, huh?” Michael slid in quickly, taking Christine by surprise and drawing a long groan from her throat. He barely even waited for her to adjust and started a harsh pace right as he hilted. Christine moved her legs even further apart and her mouth dropped open as her high moans pierced the air. “There it is. You always sound so fucking pretty for me.”

“Fuck. Yeah, I try.” Christine was so overwhelmed by the immediate pleasure, she could swear she totally forgot where she was for a few seconds. Michael chuckled from behind her, though it was strained from pleasure. The hand that wasn’t on her hip came creeping up her shirt and it was still wet from her own body. Her partner slowly trailed up her front, painfully contrasting from his quick fucking, and shifted her bra up to grope her. She bit her tongue at his fingers playfully flicking at her nipple before settling to fondle her without much care.

“I think I’m the one fucking you, actually. Rub yourself for me.” She squeaked out a noise of affirmation and moved her right hand down to her crotch. Her clit wasn’t as sensitive since Michael had been working at her already, so she gladly used a lot of pressure to rub at it in small circles. Christine was so wet, she could barely feel any resistance against Michael’s cock moving in and out of her. She swiped up some of her wetness from her folds and used that on her fingers to rub herself easier.

The sounds and scent of sex brought her that much closer to finishing. Her climax was still a good ways off, however, and she so desperately chased it by arching her back to have Michael side against her g-spot just right. She gasped out a high-pitched sound that had Michael swear under his breath from behind her. His hips stuttered for a moment before he suddenly changed his rhythm, going from quick movements into slow, hard thrusts that shook Christine’s body.

“Oh, _shit_. God, that’s so good,” she praised, the change in pace making her go tense before she seemed to melt. Her hand dropped and her partner seemed pleased with her reaction, giving a few more controlled thrusts before pulling out halfway. He moved both hands to her small waist and pulled her back the rest of the way onto him, exhaling at the same time she moaned.

“Here, move. Face the door, yeah, babe?” Michael pulled out slowly and shifted them without much effort to look straight at the one entrance and exit. He pushed in again and Christine let out a long breath as he started moving lazily. “Imagine if someone just came through right now and saw us. Saw your pretty face, all flushed and sweaty and amazing. Saw me fucking you right here, during the school day. So goddamn hot, right?”

Christine was only able to whimper at the thought, Michael’s words painting a vivid picture of what should’ve been shame. Instead, her energy and eagerness started to spike. Michael must have known exactly what he was doing, leaning over her, more than tall enough to rest his chin over her shoulder. He stared straight ahead, staring at the door just as Christine was. When he spoke up again, his breath fanned over her cheek, and she shuddered.

“Want me to set up the scene, Chrissy? Put on an awesome fucking show? Make sure anyone who comes in would be able to watch me fuck you so good, you can’t even tell them to go away?” His voice was dripping in arousal, low and rough and smooth. Christine could only gasp as he snapped his hips up once before continuing with slow movements that slowly unraveled her. “Maybe you wouldn’t. You’d probably ask them to keep watching if you could.”

“Michael,” she choked out finally, tensing up. He slowed to a stop, but she just shifted her hips back for more. “P-Please, please, harder, make me cum, Michael. Fuck, you’re so good, I don’t care if anyone shows up, I-I just want you to fuck me, ruin me, _please_ , I can’t—I need to get off, hurry up.”

Michael tightened his hold on her hips and gave no answer besides quickly building up to a rough pace. The girl let out a combination of a yell and a gasp, nearly losing her balance and spreading her legs wider to get it back again. That just aided Michael in being able to move faster, and she lost all control of her vocals. Her partner seemed to be greatly enjoying that.

“You’re so fucking dirty. No one fucking knows it because you play the good girl role all the time, but you can’t get enough of me, right?” he grunted, leaning back up to keep his hips at a good pace. Christine looked wonderful beneath him, on the tips of her toes, gripping the edge of the box with one hand, back arching and arching and arching. “You think any other person could take my cock like you do, Christine? Only you can. You’re so fucking _hungry_ for it. I’m filling you up so much, I can feel it.”

The sound of skin against skin was deafening, but at the same time, Christine could only hear Michael’s voice. She was so full and each thrust just felt better and better. She barely noticed she was moving her hand up to her mouth until she had it coated in spit, then moved it down to rub at her clit again. The new, but familiar pleasure welled up inside of her again and she could barely keep herself up. Michael was getting louder above her, and his hands adjusted their grip to shove her body a certain way. The new angle of it had her eyes roll up until she closed them tightly, focusing on the sensations she felt.

"C'mon, let yourself go. You're so fucking good." Michael pounded into her so harshly, she could barely keep her grip on the boxes. His voice was rough and breathy, and he grunted out a curse word before continuing. "Fuck—Be louder, rub your fucking clit faster, put on a pretty performance so anyone who might come in would want to fuck you, too. Let me feel you finish on my cock, Christine."

Her orgasm hit her like a brick. She went completely still for a good few seconds, tiny gasps leaving her, then Michael reached around to press her frozen hand harder against her clit and she collapsed. Christine moaned loudly as she arched back into him, her body rocking with each wave of unbearable warmth and pleasure. Heat rushed from her core, to her toes, to her head. She barely registered Michael slowing down to grind into her, rubbing over her g-spot and clit like a fucking king. She didn't know how long she lasted before shuddering and having to support her full weight on the stack of boxes, small, breathy moans tumbling out from her lips.

Once she was fully down, Michael moved again. His thrusts weren't as rough or intense and Christine thanked the heavens for having a partner who could guess how sensitive she was. Michael groaned deeply, his hand moving from Christine's clit to her stomach for support. The sounds he made were so much more clearer to her and played as a beautiful symphony now that she wasn't being fucked into next Wednesday. No one else had ever heard him made these sounds, much less caused them. Christine felt pride welling up in her chest, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling to herself.

He finished shortly after, pulling Christine back onto his cock with a gasp as he shot into her. Michael's load was very warm and probably way too excessive, seeing as he hasn’t gotten off ever since the last time they were together. Christine felt so full, and an involuntary whine left her throat as he pulled out of her carefully She could feel the wetness of their combined fluids leaking out of her and soiling her thighs. She really didn't care.

For a few minutes, all they could do was catch their breath together. Michael rested his hand on Christine's hip, absentmindedly tracing circles over her smooth skin. The gesture was way too heartfelt to be categorized with what just happened, but Christine adored sweet things. She wiped her hand off on the hem of her shirt and shifted around to face Michael, feeling him slide a hand around her waist. Michael’s face was flushed, some sweat on his temples making strands of his unkempt hair stick to his forehead. His mouth was slightly parted as he breathed steadily, his deep brown eyes looking into Christine’s with a soft gaze that made her heart leap. He was alarmingly beautiful.

Michael reached over to give her smaller hand a squeeze and entwine their fingers. He gave her a smooth kiss on the lips, gentle and firm, then pulled back with a small grin. Christine jumped slightly as one of his legs slotted between hers.

“Hey,” he hummed, “school isn't done yet, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> will I get backlash?? will I get praise?? stay tuned
> 
> reminder that this was written for fun and to make people less uncomfortable with Michael/females since it's canon his sexuality is not determined in canon
> 
> thanks sm for reading!! do you personally think it's okay to hc Michael as other than a gay guy?? please do comment your thoughts


End file.
